A Special Dinner Gathering
by purplecat41877
Summary: April and Casey arrange a dinner to announce some special news.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **A Special Dinner Gathering**

The 21 year old turtles were in the living room watching an action movie. Just then, 14 year old Chloe Calls entered the room and sat down in one of the chairs.

"April and Casey invited us over for dinner," Chloe told the turtles once the movie was over. "They have some special news for us."

"It'll be great to see them," Leo said.

"Especially since we haven't seen them for a while," Donny said.

"Do we need to bring anything?" Mikey asked.

"Not this time," Chloe replied.

"When do we need to be there?" Raph asked.

"Around six this evening," Chloe replied.

The turtles and Chloe chatted for a bit. Eventually, they left the room to get ready to go to dinner.

* * *

In April O'Neil's apartment above the antique shop, she and Casey Jones were setting up for dinner. Once they got set up, they sat down on the sofa, wrapped their arms around each other, and started kissing on the lips.

"Dinner should be ready by the time our friends arrive," April said.

"I'm looking forward to sharing our news," Casey said.

"Hopefully, they'll be fine with it."

"We'll find out when we make the announcement."

April and Casey continued kissing until the doorbell rang. They answered the door and let Angel inside.

"Glad you could make it," April said as she, Casey, and Angel wrapped their arms around each other.

"I'm looking forward to hearing your news," Angel said and then she, April, and Casey released each other. "By the way, where are Chloe and the turtles?"

"Hopefully, they're on their way over here," Casey said.

* * *

"Great to see you, Chloe!" Angel exclaimed as she and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other.

"It has been a while," Chloe agreed and then she and Angel released each other.

April, Mikey, and Donny wrapped their arms around each other and then pulled away. Leo, Raph, and Casey shook hands with each other.

"Hope you're all hungry," April said.

"Can't wait to eat," Mikey said with a grin.

"We appreciate you making dinner for us," Leo said gratefully and his brothers nodded in agreement.

"No problem," Casey said.

"We're looking forward to hearing your announcement," Donny said.

"We'll let you know after dinner," April promised.

"Can't wait," Raph said.

* * *

The turtles, Chloe, Angel, April, and Casey ate black bean taco pizza for dinner and drank cola. Once everyone was done eating, April and Casey stood up and joined hands.

"The reason we invited you over is because we have an announcement to make," Casey said. "I asked April to marry me."

"And I said yes," April said, taking off her white gloves which revealed a white diamond solitaire ring on her left hand.

Raph went over to Casey and the two of them shook hands. Mikey ran over to April and threw his arms around her, nearly knocking her over.

"Sorry," Mikey apologized.

"No problem," April said, wrapping her arms around Mikey.

"You have room for another?" Donny asked.

"Of course," April agreed and then Donny joined in. They released each other a few minutes later.

"Have you made any plans for the wedding?" Leo asked.

"Not yet but we'll let you know when we do," Casey replied.

"Congratulations," Chloe said.

"We're happy for both of you," Angel told Casey and April.

"We also have dessert," April said, walking into the kitchen and coming out with a cake with white icing. She placed it on the table and the cake had 'Congratulations, April and Casey' written on it.

"It's half vanilla and half chocolate," Casey explained.

"I'll help serve it," Chloe offered.

"Here you go," April said, handing Chloe a knife which was used to cut the cake.

"Thanks for helping," Casey told Chloe.

"No problem," Chloe said while cutting the cake and putting the slices on dessert plates.

The turtles, Chloe, Angel, April, and Casey each picked the slices they wanted. All of them chatted happily while enjoying the cake and some of them went back for seconds.

* * *

Later, the turtles and Chloe arrived at Chloe's grandparents' house. They went into the living room and the turtles sat on the sofa while Chloe sat on one of the chairs.

"That was a filling dinner and dessert," Raph said.

"I couldn't agree more," Donny said.

"I'm really happy for April and Casey," Mikey said.

"So am I," Leo said and his brothers and Chloe nodded in agreement.

The turtles and Chloe chatted for a while. Eventually, they said good night to each other and headed for their rooms.

The End


End file.
